


a promise to make, a promise to keep

by cordsycords



Series: L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020 [3]
Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I wouldn't necessarily say this is fluffy, Introspection, L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020, No Dialogue, maybe bordering on angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordsycords/pseuds/cordsycords
Summary: Jasper and Eva, and a promise of safety.Written for the L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020 prompt: "I’ll keep you safe, I promise."
Relationships: Eva/Jasper Heartwood (L.A. By Night)
Series: L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	a promise to make, a promise to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay confession time: I find it really difficult to actually write fluff, especially with these two. Unless it's an AU, where I can entirely ignore half the canon of the WoD and VtM, then I can play a little bit more with the idea of tooth-rotting candy floss. If I don't go AU, well... this happens.
> 
> yay!

_Don’t worry, I’ll protect you_.

He said, wearing a self-satisfied smirk as realization dawned on his face. She hadn’t meant to scream and would swear that she wasn’t actually afraid of spiders, but the sudden appearance of one, while she was perusing his bookshelves, was enough to elicit a bit of a yelp. He had run into the room, shirt half on, knife grasped in his hand, a warning growl at the tip of his tongue, all to see her standing there, her hand clasped over her mouth, the twinkle of a smile in her eyes.

_Don’t worry, I’ll protect you._

She said, his head in her lap as they sprawled out on the couch, scratching his head as he lamented leaving her for the night, the threat of his coterie's ire gently hanging over them. He laughed when she said it, in a way that suggested that he almost didn't believe her. And although she had said it partially in jest, she silently hoped that she would never have to go through such lengths.

 _She will not hurt you again_.

She said, fingers running over a hole that plunged straight through his chest, every touch and twitch eliciting a groan of pain from deep within his throat. He hunched over himself, a long and distant stare emanating from sunken, tired eyes. She only knew that he was listening from the slight nod of his head, the squeeze of his fingers around her own where they held onto one another. His forehead pressed against hers, and for the first time in three days, she felt calm.

_He will not hurt you again._

He said, her shaking body wrapped in his embrace, bloody tears staining his shirt, the prickling of static electricity leaping from her skin to his, but he can not let her go. With every minute that passed, she confessed the further tragedies of her past, the horrors and abuses, all committed against her by one singularly cruel man. He was not naive enough to believe that his words would ever ring true, but some simple part of him hoped that they could, that he could be enough to prevent her further harm.

 _Get behind me_.

He said, stepping in front of her as a stone giant rose out of the ground of his labyrinth, his arm thrown in front of her, his other hand itching for a blade that he lost. He looked at the beast, twice his height, probably more, discerning any possible way to get the four of them out of the situation alive--

_Get behind me._

She said, electricity arcing across her skin, coating the room and its inhabitants in a cold glow. Righteous anger that had stewed within her for so long finally bubbled up to the surface, anger at Strauss, at Katya, at Jasper for throwing himself in front of her, only to watch as he got hurt for her again and again and--

_I’ll keep you safe, I promise._

He said, holding together her broken pieces, filling the cracked china of her soul with droplets of gold. He tried to keep them together, to be the one that held them together. A promise he could make, words that he could say to try and make it all better. And yet the words rang hollow, the intention behind pure and good, but the follow-through inevitably impossible. She would still be afraid. He would still get hurt. 

_I’ll keep you safe, I promise._

She said, walking away from the words that he said that would never reach her ears, lost as they were among the din of the party that surrounded them. A promise he could make, but a promise she could keep. And she could not look back, could not bear to see him in the destruction she left behind. He would find happiness again, she hoped, without her, at least then he would be--

_I’ll keep you safe._

She broke his heart.

 _I promise_.


End file.
